


Żałuję

by LoviNek



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tego, co zdarzyło się w przeszłości, nie można zmienić. Można tylko żałować. <br/>"To... to był najszczęśliwszy okres w moim życiu. Przed nim i po nim nigdy już mojego serca nie wypełniała taka radość. Nie czułam się tak wspaniale. Lecz żałuje. Żałuję jednej rzeczy. Żałuje tego, że..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żałuję

_"To... to był najszczęśliwszy okres w moim życiu. Przed nim i po nim nigdy już mojego serca nie wypełniała taka radość. Nie czułam się tak wspaniale. Lecz żałuje. Żałuję jednej rzeczy. Żałuje tego, że..."_  
*  
Ciepły poranek w Wiosce Liścia. Słońce wysoko świeciło ponad dachami domów. Ludzie z uśmiechem na ustach podążali do swoich obowiązków. Ona również przemierzała wioskę. Długie do pasa różowe włosy powiewały przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu. Zielone oczy z pewnością siebie i zadowoleniem patrzyły na świat. Przechodzi pozdrawiali ją uśmiechami, kiwnięciami głowy. Niektórzy zatrzymywali ją, by chwilę porozmawiać. Byli jej wdzięczni. Uzdrawiała ich. Jako medic-ninja pomagała każdemu choremu. A oni odwdzięczali się jej dobrym słowem, szacunkiem i drobnymi uczynkami.  
Gdy weszła do szpitala, od razu rzuciła się do niej jedna z pielęgniarek.  
-Sakura! Musimy się śpieszyć. Wrócił, ale jego stan jest bardzo zły. On...  
-Zamilcz i prowadź!- przerwała jej i ze stanowczą miną podążyła za pielęgniarką.  
*  
 _"Wrócił, a ja od razu musiałam go ratować. Miałam ochotę go wtedy dobić, lecz gdy zobaczyłam, jak leży na stole operacyjnym we krwi, łzy nabiegły mi do oczu. Tak to się zaczęło. Mieliśmy wtedy po 23 lata. Całe życie przed nami. A on umierał mi na rękach. Postanowiłam go ratować. I tak musiało być, bo ja nie przegrywać!"_  
*  
8 godzin męki i 4 dni niepewności. Obudzi się czy nie? Przeżył? A może wysiłki medyków poszły na marne? Te pytania przebiegały przez cały czas po głowach pracowników szpitala. Sakura trwała przy jego łóżku w każdej wolnej chwili od obowiązków lekarskich. Czekała aż w końcu otworzy oczy i uśmiechnie się tak jak zawsze. Aż powie coś głupiego i będzie mogła strzelić go przez głowę. Czekała...  
Piątego dnia otworzył oczy, gdy spała na krześle, z głową na jego łóżku. Zaśmiał się głośno, czym ją obudził. Uniosła powieki i przetarła zaspane oczy dłonią. Gdy do jej mózgu dotarło, że to co wdzi jest prawdą, uścisnęła go mocno, a łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach.  
-Sakura-chan... dusisz mnie.- zaśmiał się, również ją obejmując.  
-Po prostu... po prostu...ty Głąbie!!!- odsunęła się od niego nagle i walnęła go w tył głowy.- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam!- A ty sobie zrobiłeś 4-dniową drzemkę, kretynie jeden!  
-Sakura, uspokój się. Przecież żyję, a to chyba najważniejsze... -próbował ją uspokoić.  
-Nie próbuj mnie uspokajać! Ty już nie...- rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. Chłopak przymknął oczy, oczekując na cios. Zamiast tego poczuł ręce oplatające jego szyję i coś mokrego na policzku. Sakura przytuliła się do niego, a łzy pociekły jej z oczu.- Debil! Kretyn! A ja się tak bałam!  
-Już nie płacz.-objął ją.- Jestem tu i będę. Obiecuję...  
*  
 _"Był inny. Zmienił się. Na zewnątrz był bardziej poważny. Zachowywał się rozsądniej, chociaż dla mnie dalej był tym rozwrzeszczanym i denerwującym Naruto co kiedyś. Stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem, moją podporą. Zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć, gdy byłam smutna. Zawsze był w pobliżu, gdy go potrzebowałam. Biegałam do niego z każdą wątpliwością: od wyboru sukienki do nowo poznanego chłopaka. Smutek, radość, gniew, depresja i on, przy mnie bez względu na wszystko. I nagle zniknął... z dnia na dzień go zabrakło. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest, co z nim się stało, co robi? Zero. Nic."_  
*  
Wszyscy uskakiwali jej z drogi. Odkąd zniknął Uzumaki, Sakura krzyczała na każdego. Tak było już prawie tydzień. I nic nie wskazywało na to, że ma się to zmienić. Wchodząc do szpitala Haruno zauważyła spory ruch. Przy recepcji dowiedziała się tylko, że jest pilne wezwanie do sali nr. 7, chociaż tą informację musiała wyciągnąć prawie siłą z jąkającej się kobiety. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wymienionej sali. W połowie korytarza minęła ją pielęgniarka z niezwykle piękną, czerwoną różą w dłoniach. Pacjenci często odwdzięczali się tak pielęgniarkom za opiekę. Im bliżej była celu, tym więcej kobiet z różami widziała. Zdziwiło ją to, lecz również to, że te róże są niezwykłe inie pochodzą z kraju Ognia, bo w żadnej kwiaciarni ich nie widziała. Pod samymi drzwiami zaczepiła ją jedna z sanitariuszek.  
-Zazdroszczę ci go. Nie tylko jako przyjaciela. Chciałabym mieć takiego adoratora. -i z nosem w płatkach odeszła od dziewczyny.  
-Naruto...! Zrozumiała nagle Haruno. Pchnęła drzwi tak mocno, że prawie wypadły z zawiasów i wpadła do sali.  
Na łóżku tyłem do drzwi siedział Naruto. Powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na zielonooką. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że kolor oczu chłopaka przez chwilę był czerwony, ale przestała o tym myśleć, gdy Uzumaki uśmiechnął się do niej radośnie.  
-Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.- wstał ciężko z łóżka. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie, zaś tors zakryty był bandażami, które powoli przyjmowały czerwony kolor. Wziął z łóżka duży bukiet pięknych róż i klęknął przed Haruno.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz?  
-Umówisz się ze mną? Chociaż raz... no nie daj się prosić.- wyciągnął w jej stronę róże i uśmiechnął się błagalnie.  
Sakura słyszała zza drzwi ciche krzyki:"zgódź się! zgódź się!". W tej chwili chłopak ją rozbroił. Westchnęła cicho. Cóż miała robić? Zgodziła się.  
Trzy dni po tym Naruto pukał wieczorem do drzwi jej domu. Miał na sobie ciemne jeansy, czarny podkoszulek i jeansową kurtkę. Czekał chwilę przed drzwiami. Gdy dziewczyna otworzyła, patrzył na nią urzeczony.  
-Wyglądasz prześlicznie!- wykrzyknął w końcu. Miał rację. Delikata sukienka w odcieniu lekkiego różu wyglądała na niej idealnie. Sakura uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.  
-Gdzie idziemy?- spytała, gdy przemierzali ulice wioski.  
-Na kolację. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.- uśmiechnął się, jakby trochę przestraszony.  
Zaczynało się nieźle.  
*  
 _"Ta randka była kompletną porażką. Najpierw w restauracji potrącił kieliszek z winem i rozlał je na moją nową sukienkę. Później na spacerze oboje wpadliśmy w kałużę. Zła i brudna uciekłam do domu. Później tego żałowałam. Następnego dnia chciałam go przeprosić, ale znowu zniknął. Martwiłam się. Po upływie trzech dni od tej koszmarnej randki, znalazłam pod moimi drzwiami pakunek i liścik. List był napisany niedbale i w pośpiechu, a mówił: Przepraszam za tamten wieczór. Mam nadzieję, że to ci jakoś wszystko wynagrodzi. W paczce była sukienka. Śliczna, w odcieniu soczystej zieleni z jasnoróżowymi wyhaftowanymi kwiatami, długa do samej ziemi na ramiączka. Piękna i na pewno bardzo droga. A jego nadal nie było. Postanowiłam ubrać sukienkę na imprezę u Sasuke, która miała być wieczorem. Wtedy dowiedziałam się najważniejszego o tej sukience."_  
*  
Szła właśnie w stronę rezydencji Uchiha. Kątem oka zauważyła jak ludzie z wioski się za nią oglądają. Zza rogu wyszła jej naprzeciw Tenten, która również była zaproszona.  
-Boże, Sakura, skąd miałaś kasę na TĄ sukienkę?!- wykrzyknęła brunetka na jej widok.  
-Ale o co ci chodzi?  
-Czy ty wiesz, co masz na sobie?- zadawała pytanie i nie czekając odpowiadała na nie, zanim Haruno zdążyła otworzyć usta.- Przecież to jedna z sukienek zmarłej córki Lorda Feudalnego Kraju Ognia. I to ta najdroższa. Jak widziałam jej cenę, to mnie zatykało.  
-Ja ją dostałam.- powiedziała nieśmiało zielonooka. Słyszałam ceny tych sukienek.-"Skąd on wziął tyle kasy?"  
-Ja też chce mieć takiego bogatego chłoptasia, który by za mną nie widział świata. Matko moja... Tyle kasy za sukienkę. Gdzieś ty go poznała??- i znowu nie czekając na wyjaśnienia Tenten wpadła do domu Sasuke. Sakura zamyślona weszła za nią. W środku powitały ją podobne pytania jak te, które zadawała jej Tenten.  
*  
 _"Do tej pory nie wiem, jak on ją zdobył. 3 tygodnie od fatalnej randki wrócił. Jego stan znowu był opłakany, ale bardziej martwiła mnie jego mina. Zero uśmiechu. To było bardzo niepokojące. Próbował to ukryć, ale gdy zostawał sam, wyglądał jakby stało się coś strasznego. Leżał w szpitalu dzień. Wypisał się na własne żądanie. Cały czas przesiadywał u siebie w domu. Nie mogłam tego tak zostawić. Postanowiłam wyciągnąć go na kolację. Był bardzo niechętny, ale udało mi się. Bawiliśmy się wspaniale. Właśnie wtedy poprosił mnie, bym została jego dziewczyną. Zaskoczył mnie. Nie, nie kochałam się nadal w Sasuke. To minęło. Więc... zgodziłam się. Chciałam tego. Wtedy zaczął się najszczęśliwszy okres w moim życiu, który zakończył się wielkim smutkiem._

_Był wspaniały. Pierwsze 2 miesiące obrzucał mnie podarkami, zabierał na kolacje, spełniał wszystkie moje zachcianki. Czułam się jak królewna. Potem zniknął. I znowu pojawił się w szpitalu po 5 dniach. Nie chciał mi powiedzieć, gdzie był. Wyszedł i przez miesiąc znowu mnie rozpieszczał. Prawie zapomniałam o jego ucieczce. Niestety znowu to się zdążyło. Ty razem był to tydzień. Znalazłam go pod murami wioski. Siedział, wpatrywał się w niebo, a lewą rękę miał całkowicie zmiażdżoną. Uleczyłam go. Chciałam by się wytłumaczył. Krzyczałam. Nie powiedział nic. Byłam wściekła. Zerwałam z nim pod wpływem emocji. Kilka dni później to się stało."_  
*  
Szpital. Pielęgniarki biegają z sali do sali. Przygotowania do operacji są na ukończeniu. Sakura właśnie przemierza ostatni korytarz prowadzący na salę operacyjną. Nagle słyszy za sobą kroki i odwraca się Widzi blondyna w potarganym ubraniu, z sińcami pod oczami.  
-Czego chciałeś?- pyta oschle, patrząc na niego zimnym wzrokiem.  
-Sakura, ja...- spojrzał na nią swoimi niebieskimi oczami, w których widać było smutek.- Daj z siebie wszystko.  
Nagle jego oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Chłopak odwrócił się i zgiął w wpół, jakby przez jego ciało przeszła silna fala bólu.  
-Co ci jest?- dziewczyna podeszła do niego o krok, a w jej głosie słychać było zaniepokojenie.  
-Nie zbliżaj się!!!- krzyknął. Złapał się za głowę i odskoczył od niej.- Nie... nie teraz...- szeptał jakby do siebie.  
-Ale Naruto...?  
-Sakura! Wszystko gotowe. Musimy zaczynać, bo inaczej on umrze!- krzyknęła do niej pielęgniarka z sali.  
-Dobrze. Już idę.- zielonooka odwróciła sie do kobiety.  
-Przepraszam...  
-Co mówiłeś?- odwróciła się znowu,by spojrzeć na chłopaka, ale jego nie było. Mając w głowie tysiąc wątpliwości, poszła do sali.  
Operacja przebiegała poprawnie. Skończyła się po godzinie. Sakura, pełna najgorszych obaw wybiegła ze szpitala. Na zewnątrz trafiła na Kibę.  
-Sakura. Właśnie cię szukałem.  
-Nie teraz. Widziałeś może Naruto?- przerwała mu, rozglądając się dookoła.  
-No właśnie ja w tej sprawie.- wyraz twarzy szatyna stał się bardziej poważny.  
-O co chodzi?- spytała z nutą strachu w głosie.  
-Naruto kazał mi to przekazać.- podał jej list.- I...  
-I?-ścisnęła papier w dłoniach.  
-Pożegnał się ze mną i uciekł. Sakura co mu jest??  
Zielonooka już go nie słuchała. Drżącymi rękami otworzyła list i zaczęła czytać jego treść. W oczach powoli zbierały jej się łzy, którym nie pozwoliła wypłynąć.

Przepraszam, ale to jest silniejsze ode mnie. Chcesz wiedzieć czemu uciekam? By was bronić. On... lis... już niedługo się to skończy. Nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć. Nie szukaj mnie. Pożegnaj za mnie wszystkich. Kocham cię.  
Naruto.  
-Sakura...powiedz coś...-poprosił Inuzuka.  
-Idziemy Kiba. Musimy go znaleźć i ty mi w tym pomożesz!- postanowiła hardo Haruno, jednym ruchem ścierając z oczu łzy.  
-Tak jest!

To było pobojowisko. Skraj urwiska był całkowicie ogołocony ze wszystkiego w promieniu kilometra, chociaż dalej rosły bujne drzewa. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć złowrogą moc, która jeszcze wibrowała, choć właściciela nie było w pobliżu. Ze szczeliny w ziemi buchało gorąco, uniemożliwiające podejście do krawędzi.  
-Jesteś pewien, że to tu?- spytała Sakura, rozglądając się wokół.  
-Akamaru się nie myli. Poza tym...  
-Co?  
-Ja też wyczuwam jego słaby zapach. Z dołu...- Kiba, lekko blady wskazał na szczelinę.  
Sakura, niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się biegiem do niej i skoczyła. Chłopak nawet nie zdążył zareagować, a jej już nie było. Podbiegł do krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Haruno stała na skarpie pod nim, a obok niej coś leżało. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można było stwierdzić, że to męskie ciało.  
-Czy to...?  
Zielonooka uniosła głowę. Szatyn ujrzał łzy płynące z jej oczu. Więc to jednak on. Zszedł do niej i bez gadania wziął ciało na ręce, by zanieść je do wioski. Słyszał, ze szła za nim, pociągając cicho nosem, najwyraźniej próbując powstrzymać się od dalszego płaczu.  
Gdy Hokage zobaczyła ciało Naruto, prawie zemdlała. Był to dla niej ogromny szok, a w głowie odbijały jej się echem słowa blondyna sprzed lat: Zostanę Hokage! Chwilę później płakała, a z nią Shizune. Kiba, zdołowany, położył ciało na stole i uciekł. Za to Sakura stała nieruchomo, patrząc na martwą twarz chłopaka i wydawało jej się, że on zaraz wstanie, uśmiechnie się tak jak zwykle i zacznie przepraszać za swój głupi żart. Patrzyła na błękitne oczy, w których już nigdy nie pokaże się iskierka radości, w które już nigdy więcej nie będzie mogła się wpatrywać godzinami. Wpatrywała się w niego, wierząc, że on tylko śpi. Po policzkach płynęły jej łzy, a jej usta układały się w jego słowo: Dlaczego?  
*  
 _"Miał wspaniały pogrzeb. Słońce świeciło, ptaki wesoło ćwierkały, a ludzie wybuchali śmiechem, przypominając sobie jego wyczyny i kawały. Wydaje mi się, że chciał, by tak było.  
Minęły 4 lata, a ja nadal codziennie stoję nad jego grobem i opowiadam mu o wszystkim. Chyba nie tylko ja. Wiele osób tam przychodzi. Naruto był przyjacielem wszystkich. Zawsze dbał o dobro innych. Nie myślał o sobie. Żałuję, że tak późno to zauważyłam. Że tak późno go dostrzegłam. Że wymagałam od niego tak wiele, nie dając nic w zamian. I choć wiem, że on by mnie za takie myślenie skarcił, ten żal jest we mnie, w moim sercu. Zagościł w miejscu gdzie była miłość. Często śnię o kochającej rodzinie z gromadką dzieci. A mężczyzną zawsze jest on. Uśmiecha się do mnie, przytula mnie i szepcze, że wszystko będzie dobrze. A później trzyma mnie w swoich objęciach tak długo, aż się nie obudzę. W takich chwilach chce chwycić za nóż. Lecz przypomina mi się on, jego oczy koloru nieba i ciepły głos, mówiący, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Żałuję, że to straciłam. Żałuję..."_


End file.
